Confidence and Courage
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Fic 4 of the Berserker Saga. A terrible accident shakes Po at his very core, will he recover in time to save the Furious Five and the Valley of Peace from old AND new Enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Song credits: Iridescent by Linkin Park**

**The Berserker Saga reading order: **

**Daddy-Daughter Issues**** – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

**A Completed Collection**** – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

**Father's Day**** – Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

**Confidence and Courage**** – multi-chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (In progress)**

**Today is a Gift**** – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… **

**Mist of Pandaria**** - multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible…**

**The Claws of the Berserker**** – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight? **

**After the Storm**** – multi-chapter – the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace try to heal the physical and emotional wounds left by the Berserker… **

**-KFP-**

"_**But the one thing they love more than a hero is to see a hero fail, fall, die trying. In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually they will hate you." - Green Goblin - Spiderman **_

**Prologue… **

Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis awkwardly made their way through the dormitory of the Jade Palace, somber expressions on their faces. Monkey held the letter from Zeng in his hands, having drawn the short stick in giving the report and interrupting Grandmaster Shifu and Master Tigress.

Viper drooped when they heard soft sighing from Tigress' bedroom door, and Monkey softly knocked on the wooden part of the door. "Enter!" Came Shifu's harsh sounding reply.

The rest of the Furious Five entered Tigress' bedchamber and stared a moment at the sight of the fearsome Master Tigress on her bed. She was seated upright, ears and whispers drooping as she sat, staring at the plush panda Po had discovered in the ruins of his original home village held protectively in her paws and lap. Her eyes were blank of emotion, simply staring at the simple little toy in her arms.

"Master…" Monkey began softly.

"Any signs of him?" Shifu asked, his blue eyes glaring coldly at his students.

"None yet…" Viper said softly, hoping not to disturb her friend further.

"Dumb panda…" Shifu growled, stroking his daughter's back soothingly.

"And… uh… Zeng arrived shortly ago with this," Monkey explained, holding out the scroll.

"This best be important," Shifu snarled, unrolling the scroll. His eyes widened at the report.

"We're going to go back looking for him," Viper informed.

"Yeah, the big guy couldn't have gotten too far, we just gotta figure out which way he went…" Crane nodded.

"We have to…" He paused a moment to glance at Tigress who made no recognition of any of their presence then whispered to the four. "We're going to have to let him go for now. We must prepare to defend the Valley." Shifu got up and walked out of the room with the four. "I will fight alongside you, and should it prove needed we will contact Master Ox and Master Croc for assistance."

"Is the news that bad?" Viper asked.

"I do not know. The eastern defense was defeated; that is all I know for now," Shifu rubbed the bridge above his nose, "But with Po gone we are down in defense capability… and Tigress is in no condition to defend herself let alone the Valley of Peace. If we could find that Stupid Panda and knock sense back into his head…"

"Tried that, didn't work…" Mantis commented, and Viper's tail hit his head.

Shifu sighed and rubbed his face. Hard to believe how quickly things fell apart, it was all fine two weeks ago… then The Incident happened…

-KFP-

_**When you were standing in the wake of devastation **_

_**When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown**_

_**And with the cataclysm raining down**_

_**Insides crying save me now**_

_**You were there impossibly alone…**_

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**_

_**You built up hope**_

_**But failure's all you've known**_

_**Remember all the sadness and frustration…**_

_**And let it go…**_

_**Let it go!**_

**KUNG FU PANDA: CONFIDENCE AND COURAGE**

**Chapter 1: Dragon Warrior No More**

Two weeks earlier things were as usual at the Jade Palace. Po's 'Inner Peace Mode', as he's come to call it, was still a mystery to Master Shifu and the others. Master Oogway himself was only able to use his inner peace to catch and manipulate a small cup worth of water. This Panda who had only a little over two years under his belt in Kung Fu had miraculously been able to deflect cannon balls as well as attacks from four of the finest students in the Jade Palace at the same time.

They had tested to see if it was a constant thing, but while his skill was good majority of the time, unless he mentally accessed his 'Inner Peace Mode' (patent pending) he was the same old panda. One on one he could hold his own but against the four without the Inner Peace technique… it was bouncing time. Just the fact that Po could turn it on and off astounded Master Shifu. Yes indeed, this Panda was full of surprises. But the aged Master had a surprise of his own this day.

"We doing another test-run of the ol' Inner Peace Mode this morning, Master?" Po asked from the training mat in the training hall. Shifu and Po had both wanted to know and test out this ability. One does not fully trust a technique in battle unless you know the limitations of it.

"Yes, Panda," Shifu said, fighting back the smirk. He had grown to respect and even love the big ball of Kung Fu Lovin' Panda but especially since the friendship began to grow between him and Shifu's adopted daughter, the enjoyment of inflicting pain and punishment on the noodle-cook turned Kung Fu master had returned tenfold.

"So all four, or just Mantis, Viper, Monkey, or Crane?" Po asked, doing some stretches.

"None of the above," Shifu smirked, and snapped his fingers. The door opened and Tigress walked in, swishing her tail behind her.

"Hello, Dragon Warrior," Tigress had an odd predatory smile on her face as she popped her knuckles approaching him.

"Tigress?" Po gulped, seeing her standing across the painted ring, tall and proud.

The others entered for their own training a moment later, but froze when they saw Po and Tigress standing in the ring together. "They're going to spar?" Mantis squeaked.

"Oh, this I gotta see!" Monkey chimed in.

"If anyone can bust that defense…" Viper grinned, "Get him, Tigress!"

"Oh good, an audience," Shifu smirked.

"On Guard!" Shifu yelled, clapping his hands. "Po, find your Inner Peace and prepare."

Po closed his eyes and stood in his stance, searching his mind for images and memories that brought calmness and peace to his very soul. He felt it wash though his spirit on into his body and muscles, into every cell of his being. He had done it several times since the ruins of his home village, and the feeling still amazed him. He felt One with the Universe. "I'm ready…" He said, taking a defensive stance and opening his eyes. That was a mistake.

His eyes met the rushing Tigress' crimson orbs and any calmness and peace suddenly abandoned him. "Oh crap…" He managed to mutter before her rock hard paw slammed right between his eyes, sending him flying into the army of spiked dummies. He bounced like a pinball before being thrown into the combat bowl, on to the upgraded Floor of Fiery Death. He managed to crawl back to the surprised masters.

"Flawless… Victory?" Monkey shrugged.

"BOO! I was expecting him to block at least a couple! C'mon!" Mantis complained.

"Are you ok?" Tigress asked in concern as she helped the cross-eyed Dragon Warrior back to his feet and dusted him off. "If I had known you wouldn't block it, Po, I'd not have hit you so hard!"

"Panda, what happened?" Shifu asked, as the panda slowly regained his senses.

"She knocked the crazy out of me… that's what happened…" Po said groggily.

"I meant with your Inner Peace technique?" Shifu pressed.

"I… I think I have to keep absolute focus on it to keep it going and I…" He glanced again to Tigress's eyes, filled with concern. "I got distracted…" He yelped when Shifu jumped up and thwacked him in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"FOCUS!" Shifu snapped, "Try again, Tigress, Panda, at your positions. Panda, regain your focus on your Inner Peace, Tigress… hold back till we see this is going to work… I don't feel like cleaning up a mess today."

"Yes, Master," Po and Tigress bowed to Shifu and returned to a side of the ring. Po closed his eyes and returned to his stance and began digging deeper for memories. _Making noodles with his father… Tigress' eyes… being accepted by Master Shifu… Tigress's eyes… becoming friends with his heroes, the Furious Five… Tigress's eyes… "You are free to eat…" "I'm not hungry."… Tigress's big red eyes… "Mei Ren. Mei Ren… it's my name." _

Po hadn't even realized he was blocking her attacks till he opened his eyes. He felt the peace slip again, but he was better prepared for it this time. While some of her blows made it in, he was able to block many of them and counter others. It looked like more of a dance than a sparring match. Both masters had hard, focused faces, but their sparkling eyes showed that they loved every moment of their match.

They had both studied each other's styles the most, and because of that they were the best ones to team together in a fight, and the most difficult to fight against. They just knew each other too well, and concidering how she acted when the Panda first arrived in the palace, this shocked Shifu the most.

Po finally made a slip and Tigress moved in, grabbing his arm in a lock. She was just about to leg sweep him when he leaned toward the side of her face and whispered just soft enough to make her ear twitch. "Sassy kitten…"

"Huh?" Tigress' eyes widened and she hesitated just enough for Po to reverse the lock and leg sweep her, sending her to the mat with a thundering thump.

The Five were dead quiet except the 'creak' from Crane's falling lower beak. "Did… Tigress just lose?" Viper asked with wide eyes as Monkey held out his palm to her. "I'll pay you later…" she hissed at him softly.

Tigress blinked as she laid on her back on the mat. "Win goes to Po," She heard Shifu say, and her eye twitched.

"But he cheated…" Tigress growled getting up on all fours, glaring at her friend.

"Do bandits often fight fair, Tigress?" Shifu asked knowingly. "We must keep to our code but always be prepared for the underhand. And you could have easily ignored his flirtation."

"Best two out of three then," Tigress flashed her fangs.

"Huh? Uh oh…" Po tried to back pedal as Tigress rushed him. She did a quick spinning jump kick, hitting his soft belly. Po screamed like a girl as he went flying through the far wall.

Tigress stood with one foot in the Po-sized hole in the wall and humphed. "TKO. I win." She snorted, turned and walked away.

"Life lesson, Panda," Shifu jumped through the hole into the long unused office. "Catch a tiger by the toe, and she'll kick your teeth out… you ok?"

"What's this, Master?" Po asked holding a painting. "I recognize you Master Flying Rhino and Grandmaster Viper, but who are the two tigers?" He asked, pointing to the orange and black-striped tiger standing off side of the group, and to the white tiger with the young Shifu standing in her arms. "She looks like Tigress… only not orange…"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Shifu grabbed the painting away from him.

Po looked apologetic, but before he could say anything else, Shifu pointed to the hole in the wall. "Back to training. NOW!"

"Yes, Master, sorry, Master!" Po bowed as he clumsily climbed through the hole.

Shifu scowled after him before glancing to the panting, tracing the picture of the white tigress with a sad expression on his face. "I thought I got rid of all your pictures, Lynn…" He whispered, bringing his hands to either side of the picture. He tried to rip it, he did… but instead just hugged it to his chest.

-KFP-

After a short while, the Furious Five and Po's training was interrupted by an exhausted messenger with news of a bandit attack on a nearby village. The team sprang into action rushing to the village.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" Po asked as he struggled to keep pace beside the still ridged Tigress.

"I'm fine," Tigress gave a low growl, not glancing his way.

"C'mon, we don't need to go into a fight mad at each other…" Po tried to reason, "We work better when you're not looking at me like you could claw my face off…"

"I told you that I am fine," Tigress snarled and after a moment of silence. "Sassy? Sassy Kitten? Really?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Well… you can be sassy, Mei…" Po shrugged.

She grunted, sending Po an irritated look. "See? I rest my case…" He said before coming to a complete stop as something caught his eye. "It can't be…" He said, seeing a tall, powerful, and familiar figure standing on a jagged cliff overhead.

"What's wrong, Po?" Viper asked as the Five stopped with the Dragon Warrior.

"No one can survive the Wuxi Finger Hold, right?" Po asked looking up at the now vacant cliff.

"As far as I know…" Mantis said, shrugging.

"None of you guys see anything up on that cliff? Crane, anything from above?" Po asked.

They all shook their heads and Tigress growled softly, "Head in the game, Po," She said dropping to all fours and continuing toward the village.

"You heard the lady," Po said, "Let's bring the thunder!"

Bandits all glanced up as Po and the Five rushed into the village square. "It's time, Shen, do as you've been instructed…" the dark-armored tiger said from the shadows, "succeed for me, and you will be a Lord once again."

"Yes, Master," Shen bowed as the Berserker turned his attention to the fight beginning below them. A smile formed on his hidden face as he focused on Tigress and Po fighting back to back.

"Have we already taken down the good bandits? Cause these guys are like scraping the bottom of the barrel…" Po said as he easily blocked an attack and countered.

"Never underestimate your enemy, Po," Tigress replied, doing a fierce combo attack on a croc.

"And what's a good bandit?" Mantis asked, flying between the two Kung Fu Masters to knock out another thug.

"You fools!" One heavier armored croc snapped at his fallen comrades.

"Think that's the Boss Croc," Monkey thumbed toward him. "Do the honors, Po?"

"Panda Style!" Po cried, rushing the croc, "BELLY OF DOOM!" He said jumping and forcing his oversized stomach out to slam into the croc, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"Whoa, didn't think I hit him that hard…" Po said as the entire stone wall collapsed. "Awesome, but unexpected…" He said and the Furious Five glanced at each other in confusion, they jumped back into defensive stance when some rushed out.

"MY SON!" a rabbit cried running toward the fallen structure. "MY SON! HE ALWAYS LIKED TO PLAY AND HIDE IN THERE! MY SON! MY SON!"

"Uh oh…" Po said as a sick feeling washed through him. He and the Five dove into the rubble and started digging.

"What's your son's name?" Tigress asked as she lifted a large chunk of rubble.

"Bao… he's my only son!" the Rabbit cried, digging for all his little body was worth.

"Bao, hang on! We'll find you," Tigress yelled into the rubble.

Po lifted a large chunk of rubble and dropped to his knees. "No… oh no, no, no nononononono…" He muttered.

"Po?" Tigress asked as all eyes turned to the Dragon Warrior, who with a lost and broken face lifted a small, bloodied body from the rubble.

"I… I…" Po muttered, holding the lifeless body in his arms.

"My son…" the bunny's father numbly stepped toward Po as the Five moved to the Dragon Warrior's side.

"I… I didn't know he was there… it was… I didn't mean to… it was… it was an accident…" Po muttered, holding the body like it was the most precious thing in China.

"You killed him… YOU KILLED MY SON!" The father cried in hysteria.

"No… No I didn't… I mean… I didn't mean to… it was an accident… I…" Po rambled, fear and disgrace shining in his tear-filled eyes.

"Po…" Tigress and the others tried to console him and the boy's father, but villagers started leaving their safe homes all looking angry and upset toward the Dragon Warrior. She was quickly pushed away from him but fought against the waves of angry villagers to try to get to her friend. "PO!"

"Child killer!"

"You're supposed to protect us!"

"Bao was your biggest fan!"

"Murderer!"

"**MONSTER!"**

Mumbles and angry outcries filled as a lynch mob began to form around Po.

The Five were quickly pushed back by the mob, as two pigs slammed two staffs into the bends of Po's legs making him drop to his knees.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Tigress roared as she, Mantis, and Crane prepared to jump to his defense. "HE WAS FIGHTING TO PROTECT YOU! WOULD YOU RATHER HE LET THE BANDITS KILL YOU ALL?" She roared, as Viper and Monkey tried to hold the three back.

"A boy was killed and like it or not it was Po's attack that caused it," Monkey explained, making himself not watch them wrap the submitting panda in chains.

"He has to have a fair trial with the village elders," Viper said, trying to sooth her friend, "If it isn't fair, we'll strike but we have to follow the laws we defend, or else we'd be no better than the bandits we fight… Tigress, are you listening to me?"

"Po…" Tigress' eyes never left the Panda who was dragged to the ground by the villagers. "You'll hurt him!" Tigress snapped, pushing past the crowd, "He's not even fighting you! HE'S THE DRAGON WARRIOR! If you won't give him your respect, at least grant him his dignity!" She said, standing protectively over Po with her claws and fangs bared.

"Crane, go fetch Master Shifu, NOW," Viper instructed, worry filling her eyes and voice.

"On it," Crane replied, taking to the air.

"Please hurry…" Viper whispered.

-KFP-

Master Shifu made it to the village in record time, and wasted no time finding where the Furious Five had been given lodging. They were allowed to return to the Jade Palace but Shifu was not surprised in the slightest that they refused to leave Po. "Master!" Mantis, Viper and Monkey bowed as he and Crane entered the large hut. "Where are they keeping the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked, glancing around the group.

"In a cell under the elder's hut," Viper replied, and when she noticed him glancing around. "Do you expect her to be anywhere else but as close as she can be to him?"

"Loyalty is one of Tigress' greatest strengths and weaknesses," Shifu nodded, "You four remain here, I will see what I can find out…" Shifu bowed and exited the hut.

Shifu walked across the village square and saw his daughter huddled beside a door leading below the village elder's hut. He gingerly approached her and went to one knee before her. "Mei Ren?" Shifu asked softly.

"Master?" Tigress opened her eyes and surprise, and tried to stand and bow, but Shifu caught her by the arms and held her down.

"I'm not your master right now, Mei Ren…" Shifu replied softly.

"They won't let me see him, Baba…" She whispered in angst, glancing to the locked doorway.

"Tell me what happened?" Shifu said softly, taking her paw in both his.

Tigress glanced away for a moment before reciting the events of the battle in detail from start to finish in a monotone voice. But the resolve and strength began to shake as she came close to the end. "They forced him to the ground and… and called him… called him a… Monster…" Her eyes turned to him with raw hatred. "How dare they even think of him as one…" She looked down at her trembling paws, claws extended, "If there's anyone among us a monster it's…"

"Master Tigress," Shifu said harshly, causing her to snap to attention, "We have been through this many times. You are not a Monster. Neither is Po for that matter. There was a child harmed and the people are angry."

She bowed her head but didn't acknowledge his statement. "I'll go speak with the elder," Shifu stood up, "Stay focused, and remain on guard. I know the Panda and if anyone came to seek vengeance he's likely to just allow it. Protect him till he stands trial."

"Yes Master…" She ducked her head, but glanced back, and Shifu was taken aback by the feral look in her eyes. "But if they condemn him in this 'trial', they will have to go through me to harm him."

"It won't come to that…" Shifu said, praying that it wouldn't.

The aged Grand Master entered the Elder's hut and found an old pig, rabbit, and sheep seated at a table dining. "Grand Master Shifu! What do we owe the honor?" The Sheep asked grinning.

"Honorable Elders, I believe you know exactly why I have made an appearance here," Shifu said, bowing humbly.

"Ah, yes, the so-called Dragon Warrior," the Pig snorted, wiping his mouth.

"Today was proof of Oogway's degraded mind and your over-exaggerated reputation as a teacher," the rabbit nodded, straining to reach for a carrot without leaving his seat.

"The Dragon Warrior singlehandedly defeated not only Tai Lung but also Lord Shen," Shifu replied, struggling to contain his anger.

"No one was there to witness the defeat of Tai Lung, and only you and the so-called Master Tigress witnessed the actual defeat of Lord Shen," The pig snorted, waving his hand, "Granted we have heard of others seeing the light show the Panda put on in Gongmen Bay, but you Kung Fu Masters are known for your slight of hand and tricks."

"I am certain you know that this was purely an accidental death of the child," Shifu said, being as diplomatic as he could, concidering how much he wanted the Kung-Fu-Chop them all in the face. "The Dragon Warrior Po Ping is the most peace-loving of my students. I am certain he is in his cell now punishing himself far worse than any of you could. I ask of you if you deem he does deserve punishment, grant that to me. He is not a member of your village but a resident of the Jade Palace and Village, which is under my jurisdiction."

"Hmm, we do see your situation and we do feel for you, we really do…" The sheep said, leaning over the table, giving Shifu a tight smile.

"We recently have fallen on some hard times, you see?" the pig smiled toothily, "We have traded with the Jade Village for some time, but since we haven't had enough produce to trade, our supplies have been cut off… it's caused such hard times… such hard times…"

"We would be more than willing to let this whole nasty matter go…" the Bunny leaned forward, "If you would grant us some leeway… as in free produce and vegetables for, maybe four seasons?"

"Our farmers are struggling as much as yours; you can't expect us to just give away our produce…" Shifu gapped.

"Suit yourself, Grand Master, but should the Dragon Warrior be convicted of manslaughter, the least of his punishment will be imprisonment and manual labor for… four seasons," The pig shrugged, "and you and your Furious Five would not be allowed visitation at any time. Nor can we truly guarantee his safety… Bao was much loved… that is if he isn't sentenced to death."

Shifu was quiet as he mused over his options. "And Master Tigress is your adopted daughter, is she not, Grand Master?" the Rabbit asked, "from her reaction to the Dragon Warrior's … situation, they are quite close… you wouldn't want her to lose a friend if you could help it, would you?"

"We have some villagers from the same orphanage she attended and recall her… history, she doesn't have that many friends, does she?" the Pig asked.

Shifu clinched his fists. "You will leave Master Tigress, and the other members of the Furious Five out of this," Shifu growled, glaring daggers at the Elders.

"So what will it be, Grand Master," the Pig sat back, "We go ahead with the trial, or we cut a trade agreement and you take your pet panda home tonight?"

Shifu glanced around, concidering his options. "Two season deal," Shifu growled lowly.

"Three, take or leave," The Pig crossed his arms.

"Two and a half, and coupons for Mr. Ping's delivery," Shifu pulled out a hand full of red slips of paper.

The three elders whispered among themselves before turning back to the Grand Master. "We have reached an agreement. Take your so-called Dragon Warrior and leave, Grand Master. It's been a pleasure doing business." The pig said, tossing Shifu the key to Po's cell.

"I… thank you for your… generosity…" Shifu said through gritted teeth. He walked out of the hut and wasn't surprised to find the Furious Five waiting impatiently.

"Next time there's a bandit attack here, it will have to be a major attack and a threat to the rest of the Valley before we return here," Shifu grunted, glaring over his shoulder at the closing door. "Let's go home…" he glanced up at the five confused set of eyes. He held up the key and smiled softly. "All of us."

The six Kung Fu warriors walked through the side entry of the Elders' Hut and found a single bunny guard in the dark, dreary basement. "Po?" Shifu asked as he motioned the guard away and unlocked the cell door. Po remained seated on the floor, head bowed and eyes closed. "Panda?"

"I'm sorry, Master," Po whispered softly, not looking up at his friends. "I failed… I failed big time…"

"Po, no one is perfect, not even after years of mastery, mistakes and missteps are a part of Kung Fu," Shifu said, placing a hand on Po's shoulder, "The important thing is you did everything you could, and what happened was beyond your avoidance. You did everything you could, Panda."

"Po, there was nothing you could have done to save him," Tigress said, getting down on her knees and making him look at her.

They kept eye contact for a few moments before Po rolled his eyes away. "Sure… whatever you say, Tigress…"

"Come on, Panda," Shifu said, rubbing his arm, "Let's go home…"

The walk back to the Valley of Peace was silent and awkward. Everyone's eyes kept darting to Po and away, uncertain what to say or do to the obviously depressed panda. Only one who refused to take their eyes off him was Tigress who remained close to his side every step of the way.

Once they reached the Jade Palace they entered the kitchen/dorm building. "I'll cook some Secret Ingredient Soup," Tigress offered, "How many bowls would you like, Po? I know they didn't feed you…"

"Thanks but no thanks," Po gave a smile that didn't even come close to his eyes, "I think I'll just go ahead and hit the sack… Really not hungry…"

Tigress and the other watched after him with pity and concern on their faces. "What can we do, Master?" she asked softly.

"Just be there if he needs us," Shifu said softly, leaning on Oogway's staff. "Beyond that, this is a fight the Dragon Warrior must face on his own…" He glanced at the Furious Five, "We will not start training till mid day tomorrow, you've all have had a stressful day and deserve a time of rest and meditation. We will meet and begin training after lunch."

-KFP-

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
you build up hope, but failure's all you've known…  
remember all the sadness and frustration…  
and let it go, let it go…  
**_

-KFP-

Concern was becoming well known among the Furious Five as the days past after what had come to be called "The Incident". Po returned to training two days after Bao's death, but he refused to spar with any of them. He would constantly go through the movements of his Inner Peace technique, but would always end with him dropping his arms, shaking his head and trying again.

It worried and scared all of the Five, even Tigress. In the week since Wu Fei Village, Po never talked, seldom ate (when he did it was very little), and only responded if specifically spoken to. They all tried to bait him into his 'fan-boy' excitement when one of them would do an outstanding mood, asking Po if that was awesome or not. The response was always, 'yeah, guess so…', yes it was starting to scare even Tigress.

Master Shifu had remained silent for the whole week, observing the Panda closely. Then finally, on the evening of eighty day since 'The Incident' Shifu spoke up. The Five were winding down their training and Po was still going through his motions when Shifu stomped Oogway's staff into the floor, the usual call for attention. "PANDA!" Shifu called, "You've gone a week without sparing, before we end for the day, you will face Master Viper," Shifu ordered.

The five looked at each other in concern and Po ducked his head and nodded, and it seemed like he began to tremble. "Let us all make our way to the courtyard," Shifu ordered, turning and walking out of the Training Hall.

_**Let it go…**_

"Jai Li…" Tigress whispered softly as she walked out beside Viper.

"I'll be gentle," Viper whispered back, "But, Master Shifu is right… Po has to get back in the saddle sometime…"

_**Let it go…**_

"Masters at the Ready!" Shifu clapped his hands as Po and Viper stood in the same positions as they did back when Po first arrived there. Oddly to her, she felt just as wrong doing it here as she did then.

"Are you ready, Brother?" Viper asked, echoing her memory. To her, calling him 'Brother' seemed so much truer now than it did then.

_**Let it go… **_

Po took a fighting stance and nodded. Shifu snapped his fingers and the two Masters moved toward each other. Po made the first move focusing his eyes on Viper as he threw a punch, but hesitated as his reptilian friend quickly morphed in his vision to a bloodied, broken little bunny child. Viper's tail lashed across his face sending him to the ground hard.

_**LET IT GO**_

"Po!" Tigress called and started to move to the Panda, but Shifu's staff stopped her for a moment, the look on Po's face stopped her full out. In the time she'd known the Dragon Warrior she'd seen many expressions on his face… in his eyes… She'd never seen this expression before.

_**When you were standing in the wake of devastation **_

"He looks… defeated…" Monkey noted softly as they all watched on in concern.

"Brother! Are you ok? I thought you were ready?" Viper said, quickly moving to the panda's side.

_**When you were waiting on the edge of the Unknown**_

"Po, are you ok?" Po simply moved his face to hide it in the dirt from his friends, as his shoulders began to tremble. "Are you hurt?

_**And with the cataclysm raining down**_

_**Insides crying "Save me now!"**_

Then Po said something just loud enough for them all to hear. All of the Five gasped and held their breath in shock and Shifu closed his eyes and bowed his head sadly.

_**You were there impossibly alone…**_

"I quit."

"What?" Viper asked, the first to regain her voice from the shock as Po pulled himself back to his feet, and quickly turned his back and started to walk away.

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**_

"Po! No! Don't please!" Viper begged following close behind as the rest of Five rushed to them. "It was an accident! You can't let it rule you!"

Po turned quickly, and the tears flowing from his emerald eyes caused them all to freeze a moment. "None of you get it, I can't… I can't do it…"

_**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
**_

"I can't do it… every time I try I… I just see him… every time I close my eyes… I try to focus… he's there… he's always there…" Po said, his body trembling violently in sadness.

"You're not alone, Po," Monkey said, "You're one of us…"

"Am I?" Po said, his voice turning icy.

_**Remember all the sadness and frustration**_

"I'm not the Dragon Warrior, I'm just a fluke," Po shook his head, then in an angry voice quoted: "And the Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky in a ball of fire! And when he walks the GROUND SHAKES! You know one would think Master Oogway would have picked someone who knew Kung Fu or could even touch his toes… or… wait, EVEN SEE HIS TOES!"

_**Let it go…**_

The five visibly back pedaled at his words. "You… heard all that?" Mantis asked, all of their faces filled with shame.

"Even after all that… you guys… you guys became my family… and… I really do love you guys… I do… that's why I have to quit…" Po shook his head, "Last week was a kid from the village killed because of my sucking… who's next? Another kid? A mother? Father? A whole family? One of you?"

"You won't hurt them," Tigress step up, her emotionless face and eyes hard as she focused on Po, "And you can't hurt me."

"I'm a disgrace to Kung Fu, Tigress," Po replied, turning away again. "If I had any respect for who you are… and what you do… I'll be gone by morning."

"You can't hurt me!" Tigress called after him, taking a fighting stance, "Fight me!" She commanded but he kept walking. "I SAID FIGHT ME! YOU CAN'T HURT ME! PO! FIGHT ME!"

Po closed the Training Ground's Gate behind him.

_**Let it go…**_

-KFP-

The Gong sounded the next morning, and the Five for the first time in their years at the Jade Palace were hesitant to leave their rooms. "Good Morning, Master!" they chimed as Shifu stood at the front of the hallway. It wasn't unusual for Po's door to remain closed at the morning call, but something was eerily wrong this morning. Shifu quietly padded past the first four of his students, who fell in step behind him. Tigress didn't even really acknowledge him, her eyes remained focused on the door across from her dorm.

Shifu even seemed to hesitate a moment as he reached for the door. Slowly he opened the door and he entered, and only Tigress was brave enough to follow behind. "And he has gone…" Shifu said noting only Dragon Scroll on the bed and the case with his action figures and the stuff panda remained. Shifu stood by the bed, bowing his head sadly, lifting the abandoned Dragon Scroll, while Tigress walked to the action figure case. She touched it and noticed that the Furious Five figures were still in there but the Po figurine she made him was now in the floor under the case. She reached up and took the stuffed panda doll in her hand and held it as if it was a child.

She stared at it for several moments. Give him his space Shifu had said. This was a battle the Dragon Warrior must face alone Shifu had said. Her paws tightened on the doll. She had listened to him. She gave him the space Shifu instructed her to. Look where it had gotten them. A snarl escaped her throat, as she turned and ran from the room, knocking the rest of the Five down as she barreled through the hall. She knew where he had to be. And he would not face this alone anymore. He was coming home if she had to drag his fat butt up the stairs kicking and screaming.

With the doll still tight in her hand she ran has hard as she could leaping down stairs five and ten at a time.

_**And in the burst of light that blinded every angel**_

Villagers ducked and jumped out of the way as Tigress ran full speed through the village streets. Some muttered angry words and curses as she knocked them out of her way.

_**As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars**_

She roared into the 'Dragon Warrior Noodle and Tofu Shop' growling loudly. "Master Tigress?" Mr. Ping asked from the booth.

_**You felt the gravity of temper grace**_

"Where is he?" Tigress growled out.

"Who are you looking for?" Mr. Ping asked as she stormed into the kitchen, looking around determinedly. "Are you looking for my Po? I haven't seen him…"

_**Falling into empty space**_

She stormed up the stairs, the stuffed panda still clenched in her paw. "PO!" Tigress called angrily as she stomped toward his old bedroom. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

She kicked open the door. "I WON'T LET YOU…" her voice softened drastically as she found the room completely empty, "…run… away…" She glanced around with a numb and fearful look on her face as her whiskers and ears lowered drastically. "Po?"

"Tigress?" Ping asked fearfully. "I… I haven't seen him in over a week…"

_**No one there…**_

Tigress glanced down at Ping, then at the shocked Pig in the house across from Po's window. She looked around as a numbing pain and fear flowed through her veins. "Po… Where's… Where's Po? Where'd he go? Po? Po, Where are you?"

…_**To catch you in their arms…**_

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**NEXT TIME ON Kung Fu Panda: Confidence and Courage**

Po backed away fearfully when he saw the face behind the cloak. "You… no… you can't be here… you can't be alive…"

The cloaked figure responded in a crisp regal accent, "The rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated…"

**Chapter 2: Lord Shen Strikes Back**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Berserker Saga reading order: **

**Daddy-Daughter Issues**** – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

**A Completed Collection**** – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

**Father's Day**** – Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

**Confidence and Courage**** – Three-parter– A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (In progress)**

**Today is a Gift**** – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… (Coming soon!)**

**Mist of Pandaria**** - multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible… (Coming soon!)**

**The Claws of the Berserker**** – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight? (Coming soon!)**

**After the Storm**** – multi-chapter – the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace try to heal the physical and emotional wounds left by the Berserker… (Coming soon!)**

**-KFP-**

**KUNG FU PANDA: Confidence and Courage**

_**After all is said and done**_

_**You never walked**_

_**You never run**_

_**You got the moves**_

_**You know the streets**_

_**Break the rules**_

_**Take the heat**_

_**You feel so overcome **_

_**Trapped in a place**_

_**You never thought it'd be so hard to face**_

_**You try to figure why life had to be this hard**_

_**And you can't believe you've been dealt this card**_

_**Took so long to get here**_

_**You gotta take control**_

_**The time is now**_

_**You know you can be strong**_

_**You remember the time**_

_**When you had it all together**_

_**You go back in your mind**_

_**You're at your best when the going gets rough**_

_**You've been put to the test**_

_**But it's never enough…**_

_**-Stan Bush - "The Touch - Sam's Theme"**_

**Chapter 2: Lord Shen Strikes Back **

Tigress ears flickered as an aroma of noodle soup filled her senses. Her tired, crimson eyes flickered open as she rose off her mat, still clinging to the stuffed panda.

She padded out of her room, noticing that all the other rooms were closed and the lights off. The tiger sniffed the air, and touched her lean tummy as it growled. She smiled in embarrassment as she made her way to the kitchens.

She followed her nose and her eyes widened when she saw Po busy over a pot of noodle soup.

"Hey, Tigress, what's up?" Po shot her a beaming smile.

"Po? You came back?" Tigress asked in a small voice.

"Pssha, of course I came back, Tigress," Po said, stirring the bowl.

"But I thought… you were gone for so long, I didn't think…" Tigress questioned.

"This is home, Mei Ren…" Po turned to her, placing a paw on both her shoulders, "you are my home."

"Po…" Tigress whispered in shock.

She blinked when she suddenly found herself on a cliff, "What?" She looked around to find she was kneeling next to a much larger white tiger with blood seeping from the claw marks across her face.

"I learned something from my travels," A much larger Po said, looking at someone behind Tigress. "Oogway was a fool, Inner Peace is a good technique to use against the weak and the stupid, but if you want true power, true invincibility, you must not only acknowledge rage, pure and simple rage, but embrace it! Sure, my Inner Rage might make me a monster, but looking at it from my point of view, that's not a bad thing…"

Black armor appeared on Po as he flexed his fist, making tiger-like claws come from his finger tips. "I sorta like being a monster these days…"

Tigress bolted up right in her bed gasping for breath and clutching the stuffed panda to her chest. "Po!" She yelped, breathing heavily.

It took a few moments for her to calm down, then a smell filled her nostrils. It was the most horrible stench she had ever smelled in her life.

She followed the horrible smell to find the rest of the Five huddled around the kitchen stove.

"What the heck?" Mantis cursed, as smoke billowed out of the pot.

"I TOLD you we had the heat on too high!" Viper chastised.

"How is it this hard?" Crane shook his head, and fanned his wings and hat over the pot.

"Po made it look sooooo easy!" Mantis yelled, but was flicked on the head by Viper when she noticed Tigress standing in the doorway.

"Tigress! You're not catatonic!" Monkey gasped as all eyes turned to the tiger.

"What are you doing?" Tigress asked weakly, chastising herself for not being able to produce her usual tone of voice.

"Well, with Po gone," Mantis said and was whacked by Viper again. "I mean, TEMPORARILY located someplace not here for the short time being…"

"We'd try our luck at Noodle soup," Monkey finished.

"We've seen Po do it for two years now, and watched closely at times," Viper replied.

"We thought we'd try to pull it off…" Crane said.

"Fail," Mantis shook his head.

Tigress gave a small shake of the head and walked up, "Get out of the way," She said as she took the pot, and dumped the ruined batch in the trash.

She cleaned the pot and refilled it with fresh water and began preparing some soup. "Sister… we… we really miss him too," Viper said, curled up on the counter beside her. "You don't have to close yourself off…"

Tigress frowned and saw her reflection in the slowly bubbling water. "I made a mistake, and I'm just paying for it," Tigress replied softly.

"A mistake?" Viper tilted her head.

"I let him get too close," Tigress said, chopping a carrot, hissing slightly as she missed and grazed her claw. She lifted her hand and looked at the wound. Her mind instantly reminded her how Po took her paws gently in his own and cleaned and treated her wounds each time she hurt herself as he was teaching her to make soup.

"I should have seen it coming really…" Tigress wrapped the cut. "It's my fate. It always has been. I was abandoned at Bao Gu, treated like a monster, and then Shifu took me in… I took for granted that he would be my father… it was nice till Tai Lung went nuts… then he shoved me to the side too… I thought I'd strengthened my defenses, I wouldn't be abandoned again… and my Panda had to come here and make me think he'd always be my friend…" She started chopping harder and angrier. "This just shows me nothing good lasts for me. It won't be long now before Master Shifu reverts back thanks to Po leaving."

"It's not like that, Tigress," Viper said, "Master Shifu's changed, and Po is going to come back someday very soon. I have faith in… hey… YOUR Panda?"

"Wha?" Tigress blinked, as she dumped the vegetables into the soup.

"You said your Panda," Viper smiled.

"Slip of the tongue," Tigress scowled, "I'm upset, leave me alone."

"Whatever you say, Sister…" Viper smiled softly, "Don't count Po out yet, though. If OUR Panda has proven anything, it's that he's the master at beating the odds."

-KFP-

The elders said many things in their 'meeting' with Grand Master Shifu, but one of the few truthful statements said was that Bao was greatly loved.

The body was cleaned and prepared for burial, but the usual week long wake was extended for his friends and heartbroken father.

A tall, cloaked figure was patiently waiting by the memorial hut built in the center of the village. He waited there silently in the shadows for over a week, and finally he had his chance. He silently made his way into the hut and looked over the body. A blanket covered most of his body, which the cloaked figure quickly pulled back.

Bao's body was broken and heavily bruised, and he was almost convinced that it happened as they all expected. He touched the bunny's chin with his bad arm, adorned by a studded bracer and lifted it to examine his neck. Nothing out of the ordinary… "Wait…" he growled with a crisp accent. Just along the jaw line there was a thin cut, thin but very deep.

"The Panda didn't kill this kid…" the cloaked feline growled, narrowing his eyes on the feather-thin cut. "This was a set up… but why?"

He narrowed his eyes when his keen hearing picked up the sound of someone coming. He quickly covered the body back up and disappeared into the shadows without leaving a single hint of his presence.

He moved from rooftop to rooftop till he left the village and landed and ran on all fours at full speed. He had to find the Panda. He, the Valley, or both were in grave danger.

He only hesitated slightly when he approached the gates of the central village below the Jade Palace. He started to go to the mile long steps when something caught his eye. "Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu?" the cloaked feline snorted, "Never expected the Old Man to commercialize it…"

He made sure his cloak and hood was secured as he entered the dining court. "What is this?" He said as he saw the displayed broom with the inscription "The Dragon Warrior swept these very floors with this broom." The feline shook his head and turned to the old goose at the counter.

"Can I help you?" the goose asked with a smile that didn't quite reach the eyes. "Do I know you?"

"I do… not believe so… I have not been here in a long time… I am looking for the Dragon Warrior, how would one get a message without… going to the sacred Jade Palace?" the feline asked.

"Oh… you're looking for my son… he's been gone for… for over a week now," the goose said, ducking his head.

"Your… son?" The feline gawked, "But the Dragon Warrior… I mean, I heard the Dragon Warrior was a Giant Panda…"

"He's adopted… he was my special delivery…" Ping sighed.

"The Dragon Warrior… was a drop off orphan?" the feline breathed as if his world was suddenly turned upside down.

"He just recently learned his entire race was wiped out by a crazed peacock too," Ping shook his head, "the accident with the child was just the last straw I suppose…" Ping glanced up, "You might check with the Furious Five, Master Crane, Mantis, Viper, and Monkey have been searching for him since he disappeared."

"What of Master Tigress?" the feline quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, Tigress, she's taken his absence very hard, very hard…" Ping shook his head, "concidering how close they have become recently I'm not surprised."

"Huh… quite unexpected…" the feline mumbled, glancing up to the towering palace above.

"If you'll excuse me…" the feline swept his cloak and turned away. "Perhaps I can help…" he whispered as he walked out of the noodle shop.

-KFP-

On the cliff beside the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, Master Shifu sat lotus style attempting to meditate but his mind would not release thoughts of the Dragon Warrior and his heart broken daughter. "Master… I wish you were here… I need your wisdom… I couldn't help the Dragon Warrior like I know you could have… nor can I help my daughter through the pain she is going through…"

"There's an unknown threat, the bandits are getting worse…" Shifu closed his eyes tight. "And… I miss you… father…"

"Shifu… believe," he vaguely heard Oogway's voice in the wind. "Promise me you will believe in them…"

"Master?" Shifu opened his eyes and looked toward the heavens.

"Promise me you will believe in your sons and your daughter…"

"I… I don't understand…" Shifu shook his head.

"Promise me, Shifu…" Oogway's voice faded completely.

"Master? Master!" Shifu stood up, then collapsed on his knees.

"Master…" He sighed sadly. Then, something in the distance caught his eye. Smoke. And it was close, too close. He jumped on his feet, "Furious Five!" He called and started to run toward the Palace, but stopped when he felt a sharp sting in the shoulder. He reached back and pulled a long father that had imbedded itself into his skin. "What…"

"Greetings, Grandmaster," Shifu looked up into the branches of the peach tree to see the horribly scarred peacock smiling at him. "I fear the Five won't be saving the Valley today…"

"You… but you're…" He stumbled slightly as his vision became blurred. "What did you do to me?"

"Just a mild sedative," Lord Shen said, gliding down to him. "Good night then," he said giving the disoriented Grandmaster a fierce kick, knocking him the rest of the way unconscious.

-KFP-

Po sighed as he sat in the bamboo forest a few miles away from the Jade Palace. He ran out of food within a few hours of leaving and had been rummaging for food any place he could find. He did find that he still enjoyed the taste of bamboo. He'd only taken out… half of the forest in the week he'd been traveling.

He sighed and attempted to go through the motions to reenter his 'Inner Peace Mode' but yet again couldn't get past the images of the dead child.

"Pathetic…" a familiar voice echoed through the forest.

"No way…" Po took a defensive stance.

"Po, the once worthy advisory to the monstrous Tai Lung," the voice echoed again, "Po, the mighty Dragon Warrior... Po, the Savior of the Valley of Peace… Po, the first friend to face the defenses of Master Mei Ren the Tigress… look at you now."

"You can't be here…" Po shook his head, his eyes darting around, looking for moments.

"Are you the Dragon Warrior?" the voice asked again, as Po caught just a glimpse of movement to his left. "You actually had me convinced finally. When even the Furious Five ran away, even when Master Shifu's own daughter ran… you came back to the Palace. You knew there would be a good possibility of your death. But You returned. You proved yourself the Dragon Warrior then, but now, now you run like a coward. Are you the Dragon Warrior? Or are you just a big, fat panda?"

-KFP-

"I'm getting a little worried about Master Shifu…" Viper said as she, Mantis and Monkey walked out of the training hall. "He usually checks in by now…"

"He's probably as worried about the Big Guy as the rest of us," Mantis said from Monkey's shoulder.

"Tigress may be coming out of her room a little more, but she's still not herself either," Viper stated, "I just wish I knew what we could…" she caught sight of something coming down quickly from above. "Heads up!" The three masters jumped away as Crane slammed into the ground.

"Crane!" Viper gasped, as the three rushed to their unconscious friend. Monkey plucked a strange feather that was stuck in Crane side. "What's… oh no…" the three recognized the familiar feather instantly.

"Oh yes…" Lord Shen swooped down, tossing a feather at each of the three. Mantis and Viper managed to dodge, but it the feather struck Monkey's arm. The Simian hero stumbled a moment before he too fell.

"I don't know how you survived your fight with Po, but you've picked the wrong place and the wrong people to mess with, Peacock!" Viper hissed angrily.

Viper and Mantis moved as quick as lightning but Shen was just as quick as they were. "This guy's good, Viper," Mantis said, as a small pebble fell at his feet. "What's that? Oh uh oh…" he breathed as a quick puff of gas exploded around him, sending him to dreamland.

"Guess it's just you and I, my lovely lady," Shen said, his crimson eyes focusing on the Master of the Viper Style.

"You tried to kill Po, twice, and us too," Viper curled up and prepared to strike, "That doesn't make me very happy…"

"Oh…" Shen smiled, expanding his feathers, showing both his real and artificial, metallic feathers, "I am so sorry about that…"

"Maybe… this will make up for it!" Shen cried, tossing a barrage of sedative tipped feathers at the serpent.

Viper dodged the attacks, and moved in quickly, she wrapped her body around Shen's wing to do her signature Puppet Attack, but she caught sight of the triumphant grin on the peacock's beak. Her eyes widened as several pin pricks hit her belly. She yelped in pain as her vision blurred. "Four down," She heard Shen's voice as her body went limp and fell off his arm. "One to go…" was the last she heard before she lost consciousness.

-KFP-

Po ran as hard as he could. He knew he was being followed, being hunted. "Where are you going, Panda?" He came to a screeching halt as the cloaked feline stepped out from behind a bunch of bamboo trees.

"Uh… THAT WAY!" Po pointed before running to the left.

"Shifu and Tigress I'm sure would be proud of you right now, Panda," the feline growled, running behind him. "I'm sure Oogway would be…"

Po came to a stop, and turned back to the feline. "That's a low blow, even for you, dude…" Po frowned deeply.

"You made an oath as a Master to defend the Valley," the cloaked snow leopard stood a few yards away from the Panda. "You made an oath to your friends, to your master, to your father, that you would defend them. Who are you defending now other than yourself?"

"Like you can talk about that," Po shot back, "You took every oath you ever made, wadded it up, stomped it, spat on it, poured overcooked noodle sauce on it and tossed it off a cliff!"

"I wasn't the Dragon Warrior," the leopard replied, "YOU are."

"I killed an innocent person, an innocent kid… I don't deserve that title," Po glanced away. "I don't deserve to be called the Dragon Warrior."

"Then give it to me your title…" the leopard threw back the sides of his cloak and flexed his powerful muscles.

"No…" Po shook his head.

"Then I'll just have to take it from you…"

The two warriors took fighting stances.

-KFP-

Tigress laid curled up in a ball with the stuffed panda encircled in her arms and legs. As she had every night since Po left, the moment she was completely alone in her room, the tears slide down her cheeks as her shoulders trembled.

She heard her door slide open. "Baba, I'd rather be left alone tonight…"

"Sorry, you're going to have to join your Baba and your friends…" a voice that had haunted her nightmares echoed in the still of her room.

Her eyes shot wide as she went to all fours, fangs bared. "Shen?" she growled.

"In the flesh, my beautiful kitty, well… what's left of my flesh anyway…" The Peacock gave a feathery bow. "Where's your boyfriend the Panda?"

Tigress released a feral roar as she tackled the Peacock, tearing through the paper wall. Shen flapped his wings and glided away as Tigress continued to try to pounce and slash the peacock. "I don't know how you survived your fight with the Dragon Warrior, but if I have to I'll finish what Po started!"

"Wouldn't you just like to know how I survived, Master Tigress?" Shen laughed, dodging her slashes and kicks. "I am most certain you'd be incredibly interested…"

"I'd rather feel your neck snap in my paws to be honest…" She said, chasing after.

"I'm disappointed, Master Tigress," Shen said as they made it outside the dormitory, "I have heard stories that you're supposed to be the greatest of the Furious Five… I believe I had a harder time slitting that little rabbit child's throat…"

It took a moment for the words to sink in and her eyes widened. "It was you… You killed Bao… that means…" her fangs forced themselves together and her claws extended almost painfully as she could see only red.

"Come and get me, beautiful kitten…" Shen bowed dramatically.

Tigress rushed the peacock with murderous intent. He tossed a feather that hit her in the shoulder. It only slowed her down a moment. "Oh… maybe I went a tad too far…" Shen said as he dodged her attack. "Perhaps I shouldn't have called that overweight laughingstock of a Kung Fu Warrior your boyfriend, hm?" Tigress roared again, and dove, getting two more feathers in the shoulder. This time she did hit the ground, but forced herself back onto trembling fours.

"You and the Panda do make quite the pair," Shen said, as the weakened Tigress tried to rush him again. "Both of you do not know when to quit…" He said jumping over her, striking her in the back with three more knock out feathers.

"Shen…" Tigress growled, trying desperately to force herself to get back up. "Po… I… won't… let… Po…" She growled as she finally lost the battle with consciousness.

"Now, Dragon Warrior, shall we try this dance again…" Shen laughed, running a fore-feather along Tigress' cheek. "Your female is waiting…"

-KFP-

Po skidded along the rocky ground as he dodged an attack from his feline advisory. "Stop holding back," the leopard growled, slashing at the Panda, and then backhanding him to the right. "FIGHT ME!"

"Last time I fought I killed someone, I don't want to hurt anyone else…" Po said, blocking his next strike.

"IF YOU DON'T FIGHT ME I'LL HURT YOU!" the leopard yelled tackling the Panda off his feet, rolling them so he'd be on top before kicking him into the air.

"Not everyone can take killing someone like you," Po shot back, struggling to get back to his feet.

"A child lost their life," the leopard kicked Po hard in the belly. "But how many lives were SAVED because you stood up… because you fought… how many, Panda?"

"I… I don't know…" Po looked confused before a summersault kick connected with his chin sending him flying to the air.

"When I'm finished with you, Panda, I'm going to go to the Jade Palace, I'm going to finish what I started," the leopard growled, "I'm going to kill Shifu, and then most of the five… I might spare Tigress…" he smirked behind his hood, "She'd make a strong mate… don't you agree?"

Po narrowed his eyes, then took the familiar formation. The leopard recognized it instantly. 'Come on, you stupid panda… do it…' he thought as he prepared to rush him.

Po searched for his Inner Peace but yet again was blocked by the images of Bao… but he had to. He had to fight back… he had to save…

_Tigress stood with the rest of the Five as the Crowd cheered for his victory. Po's eyes widened when she gave a small, shy smile before bowing humbly. "Master."_

_Po stiffened when Tigress' arms wrapped around his shoulders. "…The Hardcore DO Understand… but I can't stand by and watch my friend be killed."_

"_I asked your father how you came about your figures," Tigress said, looking at the collection of figures. "If you're going to have a figure set, you need to have a complete collection… so, I made that for you. I hope you like it…" _

_Tigress smiled and glanced down. After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "Mei Ren." _

"_Wha?" Po asked, glancing to her. _

"_Mei Ren," She said again, her eyes turning to him, without looking up. "It's… it's my name." _

"_Mei Ren…" Po said again, as if testing it on his lips. "I like it." _

Po's eyes snapped open, and were focused on the leopard. "Alright, bring it on…" He said with a smirk.

The feline roared and rushed forward, but Po effortlessly blocked and caught every attack. A small smile formed on the leopard's lips as they moved farther and farther back. They were almost there. Almost…

"SHAKABLOOEY!" Po yelled catching the bracer on his arm, and elbow throwing the leopard down the steep incline. "Uh oh…" he breathed, losing balance and following after.

The two warriors fell with a splash into a large cool body of water. Po jumped up and gasped for air as the leopard climbed out and shook his cloak and fur dry. "Finally got you here…"

"The Pool of Sacred Tears?" Po glanced around the familiar place. "What… you were herding me here?"

"Yup," The leopard popped his neck.

"Why?" Po asked in confusion.

"What better place to remind you what it is you're fighting for?"

"But… But I thought… aren't you… weren't we… I'm confused…" Po scratched his head.

His opponent laughed as he held out a hand to help him up. "You just needed a push to get you started again. Three things, in the two years I've been away I've learned that I don't need the Dragon Scroll. I am a master in my own right. I've learned you are the True Dragon Warrior. And for that you have my respect. Number two, that threat about Tigress? She's my baby sister. I've been accused of being twisted but even I'm not that bad…" He then removed his cloak revealing himself to be Tai Lung. "And number three… You didn't kill anybody, you were set up. Possibly to drive you away from the Valley… Who and Why I don't have…"

Po took his paw and Tai Lung helped him out of the pool. "So… I didn't… I really didn't… It really wasn't my fault?" Po had a moment of relief before his eyes hardened with anger. "Someone hurt a kid to get at me? Oh, that is so not awesome…" he growled.

"Yeah, maybe we can get you back there before it's too late…" Tai Lung said, and the two turned and froze.

"I think it might already be too late…" Po said worriedly as they saw the pillar of smoke rising from the Valley of Peace…

**To Be Continued… **

**Next Chapter: The Return of the Dragon Warrior**

P.S. please feed the author reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

**The Berserker Saga reading order: **

**Daddy-Daughter Issues**** – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

**A Completed Collection**** – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

**Father's Day**** – Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

**Confidence and Courage**** – multi-chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (Complete)**

**Today is a Gift**** – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… (Coming soon!)**

**Mist of Pandaria**** - multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible… (Coming soon!)**

**The Claws of the Berserker**** – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight? (Coming soon!)**

**After the Storm**** – multi-chapter – the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace try to heal the physical and emotional wounds left by the Berserker… (Coming soon!)**

**-KFP-**

**KUNG FU PANDA: Confidence and Courage**

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time…_

_Who's going to fight for what's right_

_Who's going to help us survive_

_We're in the fight of our life_

_And we're not ready to die_

_Who's going to fight for the weak_

_Who's going to make them believe_

_I've got a Hero_

_I've got a Hero living in me_

_I've gotta fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

_A Hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A Hero's going to save me just in time_

"Hero" - Skillet

**Chapter 3: The Return of the Dragon Warrior **

Tigress' head felt like it was going to explode. She wasn't sure where she was, when it was, or what was going on around her. All she felt was an intense pain directly behind her eyes.

"Good morning, Master Tigress," Shen's silky voice filled her ears, and her eyes snapped open.

She tried to attack but found heavy chains on her arms and legs keeping her stretched tight. "Someone isn't a morning kitty," Shin said from atop a canon beside her.

She settled a moment to look around and she froze. She, Shifu, and the rest of the Five were chained in the main street of the Village, and there were Gorillas everywhere.

"You've got what you want, take us and go," Shifu snapped from where he was restrained right beside Tigress.

"Oh, but I haven't just yet," Shen chuckled, "Not until the Dragon Warrior has twice as many physical and emotional scars as me. No more no less."

"I committed Genocide to break the so called Warrior of Black and White," Shen shot insanely, "And what did he say? 'It Doesn't Matter'? IT DOESN'T MATTER?"

"Someone's a few noodles short of a bowl of soup…" Mantis whispered to Monkey.

"I've thought this through as I recovered, and it clicked finally," Shen said, pacing on the canon, "He was too young to truly be affected by the death of his people, but now… now it's different… now he has a whole new family for me take away from him…" he said, turning his crimson gaze on the Five and Shifu.

"You won't get the chance," Tigress spat, glaring angrily at the bird, "The Dragon Warrior WILL come. He'll be here any time."

"Dear Tigress," Shen ran his wing across her cheek, dragging the natural and metallic fathers through her fur, "Was that supposed to be a threat? The Dragon Warrior coming to save the day? HA! I'M COUNTING ON IT!"

"Don't look so surprised, of course he'll come for his teacher, allies and girlfriend," Shen chuckled.

"Stop saying that, he's just my friend like all the others," Tigress frowned deeply.

"Oh, really, just your friend… I clearly remember your reaction when I blasted that stupid Panda…" Shen cleared his throat then reached out dramatically and yelled in a feminine tone, "NOOOO!"

Tigress snarled and glared daggers, "Actually…" Mantis piped in, "I think it was a lil more higher pitched…"

Viper tried to bop Mantis, but couldn't reach with her restraints. "Ha, ha!" Mantis laughed, but yelped when Crane popped him with his beak. "No fair!"

"Anyway, if my set up didn't quite take away his so called Inner Peace ability I've heard so much about…" Shen stated.

"Set up?" Shifu narrowed his eyes as they all glanced at him.

"It was so easy, just had to make sure that I placed the body under a wall the Panda broke," Shen whispered to the group.

"It was you!" Shifu growled as Tigress began fighting her restraints with newfound vigor.

"If you rude people would stop interrupting me!" Shen smacked Tigress on the cheek, jerking back when she snapped at him. "Let me introduce you to a new friend of mine…" Shen snapped his feathers and a gorilla came out with an odd mass of small metal balls stuck together. "I like to call this… the Dragon Slayer…"

"I custom designed it just for our friend the Dragon Warrior…" Shen was interrupted by another gorilla. "Again with the interruptions!"

"One of the villagers refused to leave his shop…" the gorilla explained.

"Oh?" Shen turned to see a pair of Gorilla's dragging Mr. Ping out into the open.

"He also had these in his shop…" the Gorilla handed him a few paintings of the goose with a baby panda.

"Awe, baby pictures… you must be the adopted father?" Shen turned toward the flustered goose.

"My Po is gonna kick your butt!" Ping snapped.

"Well, I was going to start with the Grand Master but… gotta make sure he really hurts when he gets here…" Shen readied a blade and tossed it quickly at the goose.

"NO!" Tigress yelled as Shifu and the Five watched helplessly as the lightning fast blade flew toward Mr. Ping, and the goose flew backwards off his feet. A pin drop could be heard as Ping laid silently on the dusty ground.

"No…" Tigress shook her head in disbelieve. Mr. Ping was always nothing but nice to her. How could anyone even consider hurting him?

"Dude, you are so dead, you are so dead you don't even know it…" Mantis growled.

"Oh, we're just getting started, little cricket," Shen said, "TAKE AIM!" Shifu, the Five, and the rest of the captured villagers watched in horror as the cannons were turned and aimed directly at the Jade Palace. "You Kung Fools made me blow up my own ancestral home. Well, it's payback time. Fire!"

The Five, Shifu, and the town people watched in horror as three iron balls exploded from the cannons. For hundreds of years the Jade Palace has stood as an untouchable beacon of hope for the Valley of Hope. But now, all throughout the Valley of Peace, people stopped and watched in terror and awe as the cannon balls exploded through the majestic palace.

"Our home…" Viper whimpered, tears forming in her eyes as smoke bellowed from the devastated Jade Palace.

"One more should do it…" Shen smiled, hopping on the central cannon, "I'll do the honor… reload!"

"Please, just kill me if you must but don't do this," Shifu shouted to the peafowl.

"Sorry, you're not who I want," Shen smirked at Shifu before turning to his gorillas who were getting out of the way, "Ready?" He glanced to the five, "If something happens you don't die today, Furious Five, I'm certain your loyal town people will put you up for the night… FIRE!"

The cannon exploded and the ball flew toward the front entry way of the central palace. "NO!" Shifu cried, but then a voice that only Shifu and Tigress' much stronger hearing could hear said a single word. "_Skadoosh_."

"Wha?" Shen barely jumped off the canon when the ball slammed back into it, crushing it in half. "Ah, he's finally shown up…" He said as they could faintly see the black and white Dragon Warrior standing at the top of the Jade Palace steps.

He shouted something down toward them, pointing and making exaggerated arm movements while they all watched. "WHAT?" Shen yelled up toward him.

"What? What's he saying?" He looked around, then to the Furious Five.

"He's going to break you in half…" Tigress glared.

"That's what he said?" He tilted his head.

"No, just what I say…" Tigress snarled.

"He'll have to get to me first… READY THE DRAGON SLAYER!" He ordered and Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Monkey began to fight their restraints with renewed vigor, Tigress though, her eyes simply dilated on the custom cannon ball.

"I'm comin' guys, hang on!" Po shouted and tried to run dramatically down the steps… he made it four before he began bouncing down the quick way.

He slammed into the street before the gathered hostages and small army of gorilla thugs before climbing to his feet. "That did not play out like I saw it in my head…" Po mumbled as he dusted himself off.

They were all dead silent staring at the Dragon Warrior. Tigress followed the cannon on out to where Po was standing. Her eyes went from cannon to Po and back again several times before she broke the silence. "**PO! RUN!" **

"Sheesh, Tigress I'm getting here as fast as I can…" He said, running toward the group.

"Just a little closer…" Shen smiled as the Panda came closer. Tigress' face snapped to him before she looked back to Po in pure horror.

"NO! PO! STOP! THE OTHER WAY! RUN AWAY!" She yelled, struggling so fiercely against her restrains that her skin broke and blood ran down her arms from her wrist shackles.

"Alright, Shen, it's time to feel the… oh no…" Po stopped when he spotted his father laying face down in the street. "No… Dad NO!" Po dropped to his knees and rolled his father to his back, who simply fell limp beside him. Po tenderly touched his shoulder where the dagger was in deep. "Dad…"

Tigress watched her friend cradle his father. Two thoughts circled her mind: getting to Po and comforting him and ripping Shen limb from limb, but unfortunately she could do neither.

"It's a shame your family always dies so easily, Panda," Shen commented, "or else I'd have gotten more enjoyment out of killing them."

"Why?" Po asked as he rose to his feet. "It's one thing to hurt your enemies… like me, but … but he never hurt anyone…"

"Why?" Shen looked thoughtful for a moment, "Eh, Why not?"

"That's it, I went easy on you the last time because the Soothsayer told me what was going on with you, but now, now you've gone too far," Po stomped toward him with a ferocious look that would put Tigress to shame.

"Too far? Please, do you really think he mattered? That any of these villagers truly matters? They're all sheep, Panda. You just have to know where to hit to make them go where you want them to? Like which child to have killed to make them turn on their hero."

Po stopped cold. "All you have to do is offer overfed cowards more food and they'll sell out anyone, children and Dragon Warriors," Shen laughed.

"It was you…" Po whispered as he entered the cannon's firing range.

"Yes and No," Shen smiled, "Yeah, I'm unashamed to say I killed the yelping rabbit brat… but there's another player on the field panda, one bigger than you… both figuratively and literally."

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else," Po shot back, standing taller and prouder than anyone in the village, including Shifu and the Five, had ever seen him.

"He'd be so cool right now if he wasn't about to get blown to pieces…" Mantis mumbled.

"I give you one chance to stand down, let my friends go, and surrender, "Po warned, starting his Inner Peace movements."

"Sorry, Panda, I never surrender, especially to the likes of you…" He said, "Now… catch this one…" He said, lighting pulling the firing cord of the canon.

"Please no…" Tigress whimpered as she watched and it was like the world slowed down. "Not again…" She said, screaming for her eyes to close but they stayed fixed open as the cannon fired in hundreds of flying pellets.

The road exploded and a large cloud of dust rose where Po was standing. All was silence through the village and Tigress fell limp in her restraints, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Actually glad he survived the first time, it was just as much fun to do it twice…" Shen laughed, "The Panda was courageous, but foolish to come alone."

"Who said I came alone?" Po said directly behind the peacock.

Shen turned just in time to receive a belly slam from the Dragon Warrior, sending the peacock flying off the cannon.

"Po! How'd you…" Shifu gapped.

"Brought a friend," Po thumbed back as the cloaked leopard pounced on a pair of gorillas. All present from the Valley of Peace gawked as Tai Lung threw off his cloak. "Thanks for the save there, Tai," Po smiled at the Master of the One Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu.

Shifu and Tigress especially gawked at the leopard as he tightened his bracer, forcing his limp paw into a fist. He let out a feral growl and glared toward Po. "PO! LOOK OUT!" Tigress yelled as Tai Lung dove toward the Panda.

Tai Lung with his free hand shoved Po the side and slammed his bracer arm hard into the face of the Gorilla coming up behind him. "You drop focus way too easily, Dragon Warrior," Tai Lung growled toward Po.

"And you're always too focused," Po roundhouse kicked the goon about to get Tai Lung from behind.

"Don't just stand there, you fools! Kill them!" Shen yelled, pointing to the two fighters.

"Looks like I get to show them all how much better I am then you," Tai Lung smirked.

"Yeah, right, be prepared to be blinded by my awesomeness," Po shot back with a smile.

"Bet?" Tai Lung full out smiled.

"You're on." Po nodded.

"Then let's bring the thunder…" Tai Lung popped his neck.

"This is battle is going to be legendary!" Po replied as the two rushed the gorillas.

Shifu especially watched in shock as Po and Tai Lung fought against the gorillas effortlessly. He couldn't believe his eyes his long lost son was defending the valley alongside the Dragon Warrior. Yet again it seemed the Dragon Warrior succeeded where he had failed.

"Better catch up, Panda, I'm on twelve," Tai Lung barked, grabbing two gorilla thugs and slamming their heads together. "Make that fourteen."

"Oh yeah?" Po smirked, grabbing one and swinging him around to throw him into a wagon full of gorilla bandits. Po smirked back at Tai Lung.

"That only counts as one!" Tai Lung huffed.

"This isn't going according to plan…" Shen mumbled as he watched his forces dwindling. "My Lord won't be pleased…"

Not wishing for a repeat of his last encounter with the Panda, Shen turned and tried to sneak off from the fight. "Dragon Warrior, he's getting away," Tai Lung caught sight of the retreating warlord.

"Oh no he isn't," Po said, belly flopping the gorilla he was fighting.

Lord Shen almost made it outside the gates of the village when a booming voice caught his attention. "Only cowards run away from battle, Shen…"

"M-My Lord…" Shen stuttered as the armored tiger stepped out of the shadows. "I wasn't running away… I was… it was a tactical retreat…"

"Intriguing…" the tiger drawled looking down at the peacock. "All according to play yes?" he asked, and Shen nodded rapidly, "Because you know the punishment for failure, Shen."

"My Lord, of course, I would never fail you…" Shen shook his head, "Not after all you've done for me…"

"Let me grant you a friendly reminder…" the tiger said coolly before Shen yelped and fell to the ground with deep claw marks across his face.

"There he is," Po said, he and Tai Lung running toward them, "Wait… who're you?"

"Khan…" Tai Lung breathed as he came to a full stop.

"You've grown, Tai Lung," the tiger said turning to the pair, "I must ask… You truly allowed this panda to take your title from you?"

"I've learned that title never belonged to me nor did I need it," Tai Lung replied, "Master Shifu told me of your mind games, Khan, I won't fall for it."

"Alright, I'm bringing the thunder," Po said, popping his neck and rushing the tiger.

"Po, wait!" Tai Lung tried to warn.

"Nonsense, Tai Lung, let me see this Thunder," the tiger smiled behind his mask.

Po barreled toward the tiger and prepared his belly smash attack, but gasped loudly when the tiger's foot slammed into his gut just below the ribcage. Po fell to his hands and knees. The Tiger stood never taking his arms from behind his back.

"Wow… this guy kicks … harder than Tigress…" He coughed and spat some blood on the ground.

"The Dragon Warrior…" the tiger looked down on the panda, "I am… unimpressed…" he said kicking Po hard in the jaw sending him flying backwards into Tai Lung.

Po and Tai Lung shook it off and got back to their feet and found both the Tiger and Shen gone. "Ok… I take back that about him not getting away…" Po scratched his head.

The two made it back to where the Furious Five and Shifu were restrained. "You take care of the Five and Master Shifu," Po said to Tai Lung, "I've gotta… I've gotta do… what…"

"I know," Tai Lung patted his shoulder. "We'll be there to help soon."

Tai Lung went to Tigress first. "Hold on, I'll have you all down in a moment," He ripped off the shackle on her right arm, and she instantly gave him a right cross.

Tai Lung rubbed his jaw tenderly and nodded, "I admit I had that coming…"

"Why should we trust you?" Tigress growled.

"You have no reason to and I don't expect you to, but I am here to help you and right now the panda needs you," Tai Lung glanced back to the Panda who was kneeling next to his father. "So what will it be, let me help you down and you go to him, or do you want to keep hitting my face?"

Tigress simply growled and allowed Tai Lung to finish removing her restraints. "Go, I've got this, take care of the Panda," Tai Lung urged moving to the rest of the Five.

Tigress snarled for a moment before she quickly ran to Po and Mr. Ping. "Po…" Tigress whispered, kneeling beside her friend.

Po gave her a sad look before his gaze went back to his father. "I just… I can't believe he's gone…"

"Po, I'm so sorry…" Tigress said, placing an arm around his shoulders. Both of their eyes widened when a low moan came from Po's lap, Tigress and Po looked down to see Ping's eyes flutter open.

"Ow…" He groaned.

"Dad! You're not dead!" Po exclaimed.

"WE NEED A HEALER OVER HERE NOW!" Tigress stood up and yelled to the crowd.

The crowd quickly split: half was going to help Po and Tigress with his father, while the rest watched the source of many of their nightmares release the Furious Five and Grand Master Shifu.

Each of the Five stood battle ready and staring at Tai Lung as he went finally to the restrained Master Shifu. Silently the Master of the One Thousand Scrolls ripped open his restraints, and helped him to the ground.

"Tai… Tai Lung?" Shifu asked, his eyes wide and his brows far into his forehead.

Tai Lung reached for his bracer, and the four remaining students were prepared to counter attack. Not what they were expecting, Tai Lung released the buckles letting his injured paw loose from its fist. He then went down to his knees, on to all fours, before placing his face to the ground. "Grandmaster, I know I have committed crimes against the Valley and against you. I am not worthy to ask forgiveness. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit. Strike me down now. Place me back in chains, or even make me a slave to the Palace and the people of the village. I fully submit to your will."

Crane's beak fell open with a creak sound as all stared in shock.

Shifu's jaw worked silently for several moments as Tai Lung remained at his feet. "My… My…" a tear appeared in the corner of the old master's eye. "My Son…"

"I am not worthy of you calling me that, Grandmaster," Tai Lung replied, closing his eyes. "Please, chose my punishment quickly…" he requested softly.

"Wo Hop!" Shifu called out, "Wo Hop are you here?"

The bunny chef bounced through the crowd. "Yes, Grand Master?"

"We will begin repairs of the Palace tomorrow," Shifu proclaimed, "Wo Hop, prepare the finest meal you can! We will celebrate here in the village center! Get the finest robes in Tai Lung's size! Call everyone in the Valley!" Shifu trembled as he touched Tai Lung's shoulders. "My Son has come home!"

-KFP-

The celebration went well into the night. The Valley of Peace had much to celebrate. Lord Shen had been defeated again, the invaders pushed back, The Dragon Warrior had returned to them after his weeks-long self-exile, and he brought with them a redeemed Tai Lung. Po had intended to stay at his father's side at the healer's clinic, but the old goose had shooed him out to the party.

Tai Lung laughed softly as he watched the Dragon Warrior dance with a group of pigs and rabbits. He then tilted his head slightly when he spotted Mei Ren… Master Tigress (he still had trouble referring to her as this even in his mind let alone out loud) sending irritated glares toward those who had the Panda's attention. He didn't recall ever seeing that expression on the tiger's face before. He'd have to investigate this further at a later date.

"Tai Lung," He glanced to the side to see Master Shifu standing, overlooking the party at his side.

"Grandmaster," Tai Lung bowed, "again, I thank you for your mercy…"

"I meant what I told you," Shifu said with a slightly tremble in his voice. "Two years ago…"

"Grandmaster?" Tai Lung frowned.

"I've always… I've always been proud of you," Shifu said, glancing up at him. "Always. Even when… Even when you did… what you did… I've never stopped being proud of you. Please, never forget this…" Shifu glanced down to the Panda who now had three rabbits and two pigs on his shoulders as he danced around the bonfire. "Yet again I owe the Dragon Warrior much for whatever he did to bring you back to the light… back to me."

"He was part of it, Grandmaster, but he was not the most important part of my redemption," Tai Lung took a seat. "I… I met a new master, far north of here. His daughter found me after the Panda did his faulty Wuxi Finger Hold. He and his family nursed me to health and helped me to learn humility and peace."

The party went on well into the night, before the inhabitants of the Jade Palace were each given a room in the local inn, while Po stayed with his father.

"We will speak more in the morning," Shifu said, walking Tai Lung to his room.

"Yes, I look forward to it, Grandmaster," Tai Lung bowed humbly.

"We have a lot of work to do," Shifu said, glancing to the window to the damaged Jade Palace. "And morning comes early. Goodnight… my Son…"

"Goodnight, Grandmaster," Tai Lung said, awkwardly walking into his room, and going to his bed. His ears turned as someone the door closed behind him. He turned to see Tigress leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and a glare on her face.

"Hello, Mei Ren," Tai Lung gave a small smile.

"My name to you is Master Tigress," Tigress snarled letting her arms drop to her side, baring her fangs slightly.

Tai Lung turned full to face her, and he stared into her red eyes. They were burning with withheld anger, rage, and something else, something he couldn't identify. "You may have fooled the Dragon Warrior and Grand Master Shifu, Tai Lung, but I know you better. I know you."

"I fear I don't know what you're talking about…" Tai Lung replied.

"This game of yours, this supposed redemption," Tigress snarled, "Kinda convenient wasn't it? Shen broke Po's spirits and then you just happened to come along to pick him back up? A little too convenient…"

"Paranoia never did suit you, young one," Tai Lung smiled, but dropped it when she released feral growl.

"Fine, for Master Shifu and Po's sake, I'll play along for now," Tigress narrowed her eyes as rose on her toes to be as close to nose to nose with the leopard as she could. "But listen to me and listen to me very closely," She instructed with a harsh, final tone. "I'm watching you. If you slide one claw across the line… if I think for one instance that you're a threat to Po… I will end you."

A cocky smirk crossed Tai Lung's face, "You seemed to have some trouble doing that the last time we met…"

"I've watched Po almost get killed twice in the last few months, Tai Lung," Tigress snarled, "I can't… I won't let it happen again. I may not be able to stop you… but you will have to go through me to hurt him. And when it comes to the Dragon Warrior, his life is more important than mine. You will have to kill me to get past me."

"Luckily that won't have to happen," Tai Lung replied after a moment of awkward silence.

Tigress snarled before turning and storming from the room. "Goodnight… baby sister…" Tai Lung laughed softly once he was sure she was away. "I never would have expected you to fall for a Panda, Ren, but if you're happy…" he shook his head and turned from the door.

The leopard padded to the table and pulled out a parchment, ink and a pen. He stared for a moment before he began to write out in kanji. _To my Beloved Dao Ming …_

He sighed and rubbed his face, "Ming… I wish you had come with me… I could use your advice… how do I tell the Grandmaster that the Tiger King is in the Valley of Peace somewhere…"

-KFP-

Ping tisked and glanced to his boy who was seated next to his bed. "You should be sleeping, son, not watch an old man snore…"

"I'm ok Dad…" Po smiled, "I'm just glad you're ok."

"You had us worried, son, very worried…" Ping looked away sadly, "I was afraid you never would return… Shifu and the Five were just as worried and saddened… especially Master Tigress."

"Wha? No way, Master Tigress probably knew I'd get my head on straight and come back," Po shook his head, "If not she'd come and knock the sense into me. She's too hardcore to worry like that."

"There's a lot more to her than that, my boy," Ping smiled at his son. "Under the muscle and hard features, she's still a woman. Tread carefully son, especially with her. She's… you're going where she's let few if any others come even near. Respect that and respect her, Son."

Po looked thoughtful as Ping looked behind the panda. "Speaking of which…" Po followed his field of vision and saw Master Tigress standing in the doorway, looking slightly miffed.

"Hey…" Po stood up, and walked out into the hall with the Tiger. He gulped loudly when she placed her paws, claws slightly extended on his neck.

"If you ever… EVER… do another stupid stunt like that again… if you even CONSIDER running away without telling us where you are going and when you are coming home I will skin you alive and toss you off a cliff!"

"I'm sorry but I… I had to get away to… ya know… think and stuff…" Po said awkwardly, "I… I was really messed up, Mei Ren…" He stiffened when she moved her arms around his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just don't do that to me… us again, ok?" Tigress whispered against his fur. "You scared… Viper…"

"I guess I'll have to make it up… to Viper…" Po said with a smile as Tigress pulled away.

"It might take a lot," Tigress broke contact completely, giving him a sly smile. "Viper…was pretty upset."

"I'll start first thing in the morning then!"

"Go on and get some rest, Panda, there's something… I need to do…" Tigress glanced toward Mr. Ping's bed.

"Huh… can I help?" Po asked excitedly.

Tigress laughed softly, "No, this is something I need to do… alone," Tigress replied, but placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll help you cook breakfast for the Five and the workers on the Palace in the morning."

"Awesome!" Po nodded with a large grin.

"Get going, Panda," Tigress nodded, and Po quickly went down the hall. "Hello, Mr. Ping…"

"Master Tigress…" Mr. Ping replied, feeling a chill run through his body at the odd look on the Tiger Style Master's face.

"You know, Mr. Ping… I've waited over a year for this day…" She smiled as she approached his bed.

"Ahuh…" He replied awkwardly.

"So…" Tigress placed her hand into the bag hanging from her belt and pulled out a familiar hand puppet. "What's your name, little boy?" She asked in a high pitched voice, working the puppet's arms.

"Oh… oh no…" Ping's eyes widened and pure horror.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN… **

_**Today is a Gift**_

_Coming soon… _

Another story in the Berserker Saga has come to a close. Coming soon, maybe even this weekend, will be **TODAY IS A GIFT** which will star the feline leader of the Furious Five: _Master Tigress_! Beginning to doubt her place among the heroes of the Jade Palace, an accidental journey will let her see just how much of a pull she has over not only the Heroes of the Valley of Peace but the Valley itself… And behind the scenes the Berserker continue to set his pieces into play. What is he up to and why? Find out soon as we continue toward the main event. **KUNG FU PANDA: CLAWS OF THE BERSERKER**

Disclaimer As always, Kung Fu Panda and all related characters are owned by DreamWorks. Dao Ming is the only character who is fully OC so far, and will make an appearance in a later story… who the Berserker truly is and the disclaimer for him shall come with his reveal…


End file.
